He Tried, Really
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: 19 year old Jake Ryan stepped off the plane at the airport.  He was back in California.  He left last year to film a movie in Rome.  He ended up singing a song for the film, and now is expected to make a single.  But he had no idea what to write a song...


19 year old Jake Ryan stepped off the plane at the airport. He was back in California. He left last year to film a movie in Rome. He ended up singing a song for the film, and now is expected to make a single. But he had no idea what to write a song about. That is, until one day, he ran into his old love, Miley Stewart. Song; I Tried and I don't own it, or Hannah Montana.

He went to a mall the day after he got back. A huge crowd started forming, asking him questions. He was kind of annoyed, but he answered them all with his movie star smile. Then he went into a shoe store, when he ran into a perky blonde girl working there.

"Hi! Welcome to- Jake?!" he realized that he must've known her before, because she didn't scream "JAKE RYAN!" he did a double-take and recognized her as Lilly.

"Lilly?" I asked, disbelievingly. Ya see, after his break-up with Miley, he went back to home-schooling in L.A. He hadn't been in Malibu since then. She had changed,_ a lot. _

"Uh, what brings you here?" she asked. Yup. That was Lilly.

"Uh, I need a new pair of shoes." He answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it kinda was.

"Oh, right." She helped him find the right pair, then left for her break. A new girl started working the register. When Jake came up to pay, she nearly fainted. The manager came out and gave Jake a discount, which he accepted, unfortunately. For as he was getting his discount, Miley walked in, obviously looking for Lilly.

"Well, I see four years hasn't changed you." She said kinda jokingly. But, she was right. "You wanna have lunch with me and Lilly. To, ya know, catch up." She knew she was the reason he went back to home-schooling.

When lunch was done, Lilly had to get back to work, so it was just Jake and Miley.

"So, uh, you wanna-" He was gonna ask her out, but she cut him off.

"Jake, I know what you're gonna say, and, save it. Face it, you haven't really changed. Sorry." And with that, she left.

She felt kinda bad, because he had been a star his whole life. He never got the option to be normal. But the point is, he had four years, and he was still the same.

Jake knew she was right. He had four years, and didn't change. Not that he hadn't tried. He'd just been really busy with his show, which was still premiering new episodes. And he'd been doing movies.

On his way back to his mansion in L.A., and inspiration came to him. He'd been flipping the radio station, when he heard the song 'I tried' by Akon and Bone Thugs-N-Harmony. He decided to do his own remake of that.

**4 weeks later (Miley's P.O.V.:) **

Lilly and I were at our house, and we were listening to the radio. Jackson and I still live in the beach house with dad, and now Lilly and Oliver live here too.

_"Alright and up next we have Jake Ryan's first single, which is his own remake of I Tried." _

**_(I changed the words to fit Jake, and I couldn't do that with the last verse.) _**

_I try so hard  
can't seem to get away from paparazzi _

_man I try so hard  
always be a victim of the screen  
it ain't my fault cause I...  
tried to get away but fame follows me  
and still I try so hard  
hopin one day you'll come back to me  
but until then, _

_I'll be posted up right here in the sand, surf, sun _

_But until then...  
I'll be posted up right here and keep makin dough _

_  
First let me explain that I'm a love-sick man  
and I come from the star side, _

_So I'm havin a hard time stayin on track man _

_My mind be racin, and can't focus on what I'm chasin' _

_Though I'd been in and out of relationships, _

_I started to see that it's me where the complications at, _

_But I'm layin back prayin that,  
you can't have piece of mind of me, _

_I thought I was right but really I'm wrong, _

_In the end I was too blind to see, _

_I was in the fast lane chasin' my dream, _

_And then it seem when the  
fame and cash came _

_they just got me going crazy _

_Lately I been so focused on tryin to change it but I can't _

_Cause the drama just goes greater and I been in so many  
situations from puttin stuff off till later _

_I try so hard  
can't seem to get away from paparazzi _

_man I try so hard  
always be a victim of the screen  
it ain't my fault cause I...  
tried to get away but fame follows me  
and still I try so hard  
hopin one day you'll come back to me  
but until then, _

_I'll be posted up right here in the sand, surf, sun _

_But until then...  
I'll be posted up right here and keep makin dough _

_  
It's like I'm taking 5 steps forward and 10 steps back, _

_Tryin to get ahead of the game,  
but I can't seem to get it on track, _

_And I keep running away from the ones that say they  
love me the most _

_How could I create the distance _

_When it's suppose to be close _

_And uh, I just don't know _

_But I be out here fightin zombies and, _

_It's like a curse that I can't shake  
this part of Hollywood and lord, _

_Would you help me? _

_And stop this fame I keep inflicting on my family _

_Leavin, filmin, actin and losing sight of what I'm  
suppose to be learnin, it's hard to manage _

_Cause everyday's a challenge and man I'm slippin  
can't lose my balance I'm tryin not to panic_

I try so hard  
can't seem to get away from paparazzi 

_man I try so hard  
always be a victim of the screen  
it ain't my fault cause I...  
tried to get away but fame follows me  
and still I try so hard  
hopin one day you'll come back to me  
but until then, _

_I'll be posted up right here in the sand, surf, sun _

_But until then...  
I'll be posted up right here and keep makin dough _

Lilly and I looked at eachother, and knew what the other was thinking immediately. We put our suits on, and left for the beach. 

When we got there, I didn't see him. Lilly went surfing with her boyfriend, Oliver. Yup, I mean the one and only dohnut.

I walked along the beach for a half hour, and finally saw him sitting at the edge of the water in a deserted part of the beach.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He replied.

"Look. I heard the song and it made me realize that, I can't expect you to change your personality in four years, after you'd been that way for fifteen. So how bout, I'll go out with you, if you let me help you become a normal guy. K?"

After I said that, his head shot up. He smiled his genuine smile, not that corny TV one.

He got up and hugged me, then lifted me up, and before I could stop it, I was soaked. He started laughing. I immediately jumped out of the water and on his back. Now it was my turn to laugh. I rolled off his back, and he got up. I grabbed his out-stretched hand, and he pulled me up. But he didn't let go of my hand. As we were leaning in, I shoved him into the water.

Then I felt kinda bad, so I held out my hand, and he pulled me in. I was expecting that, but not what came next. He pulled me into a long, passionate kiss. But heck, I wasn't complaining.

_Epilogue:_

_Jake and Miley decided to date as Hannah and Jake. For Jake's 'lessons' he just wore a wig and posed as Miley's boyfriend, Jamie. _

_Hannah helps Jake write his songs. They even have some together. _

_Today, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jake graduated college. Yesterday, Miley told the world she's Hannah, and she's as famous as ever. And tonight, Jake's proposing._


End file.
